Fantasy Knight
by Craycraynalufan
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is just an ordinary high school student at Magnolia Academy. But one day, a video game sends her to the world of Fairy Tail. There, she meets a mysterious wizard, who tells her that her mission is to find and gather the Knights of the Round Table and help Prince Natsu accomplish his goal. How can Lucy do that when she finds herself falling for him?


**I do not own Fairy Tail only Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Inspired by/SAO and Qishi Huanxiang Ye**

 **Italics= Narrating**

Italics=Thoughts

Chapter 1

Lucy (POV)

 ** _All my life, everything was all the same: study, pass tests, and get good grades. My dad mostly wanted me to be successful in the future so that was all I knew. It was to achieve my dad's dream of becoming a doctor, nurse, or any other medical careers. Although I had a friend, life just was never fun however that all changed._**

"Hey Lucy, I'm going to take you to a special place that I just discovered yesterday" Michelle insisted as we exited the school gates.

"But I have to go home," I explained.

"Don't worry it's close to your home and besides I can make an excuse for you. I am your cousin after all" Michelle jested as she put an arm around my neck.

 ** _Yep you guess it right. My cousin is actually the only friend I have at school. It's not because I don't socialize with other people, but since the girls and boys at school wouldn't understand me. By that I mean, the girls always gossip and talk about boys while boys are always such a flirt._**

Once we had arrived at the Michelle's fun place, I didn't know that my world was going to change forever. Apparently, the special place Michelle had been talking about was a video game store called Game Geeks.

"Look Lucy, there are so many great games in stock right now! Have you ever played a game on your PC?" Michelle asked, checking out one of the games out.

"No, but my parents would be unhappy if they found out I did"

"Wow you really have a hard life,"

"We should go now Michelle. My mom will get worried if I'm late…" I said as my bag got stuck on the shelves for some reason.

Soon all of the games fell down on the ground and the cashier guy yelled at us. In the end, we had to clean them up because of my clumsiness. I had apologized so many times for the accident but he wouldn't budge a bit so we were banned from going to the store again.

 _It took a long time to put everything back on the shelf and it's already turning dark. My mom must be waiting for me. Why do I always have bad luck?_

"Huh no one's home. She left a note too" I muttered and took the note and read it.

It said:

Lucy,

This morning your father had a painful heart attack so I will stay by his side to watch him. I didn't want to call you because I didn't want to worry you that much since the doctor said he's feeling a bit better. I've already made you dinner and remember to do your homework after you finish eating. I might come home late.

~Mom

 _What the heck! I don't get to visit father, all I have to do is study._

~My Room~

"Everything is about studying. Honestly, I don't know why. Hmm" I muttered to myself as I found something unusual in my bag. _A video game, could it be from that accident. Hmm I guess it slipped in bag during that accident. Although this game, does offer me lots of things I want._

It offered (summary in the back of the game):

Are you an ordinary person who doesn't like their current life? If that's so I welcome you to Fairy Tail's virtual world where your life will be free and the world is yours.

 _My mom is at the hospital so I should use this chance to try the game. It will just be a little bit._

"What kind of game is this anyway" I muttered as I inserted the CD game into my PC, "Eh why is the screen black"

Until the computer spoke out the words that appeared on the black screen:

When you start the game, your destiny will change. If you give up halfway, you will be cursed.

 _A curse? What the fuck? Who would play such a scary game? I have to exit._

As I pressed the button on the PC, nothing had happened. The game was still on and I couldn't turn it off neither could I restart the system. All of a sudden the screen was absorbing me inside the computer.

"Someone help me!" I yelled as I felt someone licking my face awakened me. At first I thought it was Plue, my dog but it was a lion. _Please God let this be a dream, I prayed._

That was until a voice told me, "What a shame it isn't a dream. I'm Jellal, a wizard. Welcome to Fairy Tail's virtual world!"

 _Fairy Tail's virtual world! It couldn't be…. But why is this Jellal person a kid._

"Don't tell me I'm actually in the game and why would a kid be a wizard"

"You are correct. The starting point of the game is meeting me in the forest and I am a kid now but later on I will grow older"

"What…a bunch of bullshit! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! WHERE IS THE EXIT BUTTON! HOW CAN THERE BE SUCH A GAME! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"I'm sorry it's not here. The exit button is E-G-G," Jellal pointed out, "Get it. Now let me tell you your next mission" _Egg?_

"I don't want to play your game. I want to go home," I cried out.

"Remember when you start the game, your fate has been changed. If you do not continue, you will be cursed. However, if you finish the game then you will be give unlimited treasures that can be used in your whole lifetime. The game's priority is to help Prince Natsu ascend the throne in short you must help him become King. Your first mission will be to save Prince Natsu from the witch" Jellal explained.

"Wait a minute! How do I fight against her? I'm just a normal girl."

"That's why we're going to train you. Oh don't worry you have lots of time! Prince Natsu is 8-years-old right now"

"8-years-old then that means it will take… I'll be old by that time!"

"No need to worry, the time in the real world is stopped when you are in the game. Do you understand?"

"Yep"

"Also, this lion is Loke and he will protect you when you're in danger of any kind,"

"Loke" I repeated his name as he turned into a human.

"I love to be at your service, milady," Loke gestured kissing my hand and disappeared soon after.

"Shall we go?" Jellal asked.

" Uhh Yeah"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Chapter 2: Hide and Seek**

 ***NOTICE** *** I WON'T BE UPDATING REGUARLY ANYMORE BECAUSE OF SCHOOL STARTING NEXT WEEK SO I TRY MY BEST TO WRITE SOME MORE.**

 **~CRAYCRAYNALUFAN**


End file.
